Uno en un millón
by Eugimar
Summary: Rosalie es una chica bella y rica, pero siempre acostumbrada a la misma rutina y a que los chicos la buscaran por una sola cosa, asi que habia decidido nunca volver a enamorarse hasta que un dia conoce a un chico que cambiara su vida uno en un millón...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de crepusculo escrita por stephenie meyer =D

Tú…uno en un millón:

Rosalie Hale es una adolescente bella y rica lo que toda chica quisiera ser, pero siempre acostumbrada a la misma rutina todos los días, a vivir siempre lo mismo y a que los chicos solo la buscaran por una sola cosa, así que había jurado nunca mas volver a enamorarse y hasta ahora lo había conseguido, mas sin embargo aparecerá un chico diferente a los demas es "uno en un millón" que cambiara su vida y le hará sentir algo que nunca pensó…

Capitulo 1: La misma rutina

Eran las 8 de la mañana, como de costumbre nunca me levantaba mas tarde de esa hora, tenia una especie de alarma en mi cerebro que decía – DESPIERTA YA ROSALIE!- me di un baño en mi dulce tina con agua caliente, me vestí con una de las tantas prendas de mi grande pero muy grande armario y baje a desayunar con mi familia, mi hermano Jasper que era tan tímido y reservado pero sin embargo éramos muy buenos amigos y mis padres Peter y Elizabeth Hale, mi padre era dueño de una gran empresa de automóviles, una de las mas cotizadas en la ciudad y mi madre dueña de una línea de ropa juvenil, tal vez por eso nos llevábamos tan bien y mi armario siempre lleno de la mejor ropa…compartir con mi familia era bueno pero todos los días era la misma cosa, me levantaba, me bañaba, desayunábamos todos juntos y cada quien a sus quehaceres…

Era sábado, se suponía que ese día siempre una chica de mi edad se iba de fiesta con sus amigas o con su "novio", aunque ese era otro problema de mi vida… los idiotas de hombres! Muchos chicos andaban detrás de mi, muchos de ellos guapísimos, mis amigas me decían que era una especie de tonta por rechazarlos pero sabia exactamente lo que ellos buscaban, solo querían una cosa de mi aparte de mi dinero claro, ya me había llevado varias decepciones en mi vida y jure que mas nunca caería como una boba en los brazos de un imbecil de hombre… todos los sábados ayudaba a mi mama con su línea de ropa era algo que teníamos en común el gusto por la moda!

Él día transcurría como cualquier otro, o mejor dicho como siempre! Ayudando a mi mama con su ropa, quería hacer una nueva combinación de colores totalmente diferente y para eso yo era muy buena, mis amigas como siempre llamándome para que fuera a una de las tantas fiestas que habría hoy en la noche, los chicos del instituto hacían las mejores fiestas de la ciudad pero ya era como una costumbre hacerlas todos los días, bueno no a la exageración pero si todos los fines de semana, también tenia unos cuantos mensajes de Royce, afffff si que me caía mal este tipo! Andaba detrás de mi hace ya algunos meses, no esta acostumbrado a que ninguna chica lo rechacé talvez me estaba volviendo solo un capricho para él, todo el mundo siempre criticándome por ni siquiera voltearlo a ver, ya que es uno de los chicos mas bellos del instituto y el mas popular, pero no estaba dispuesta a enredarme con tipos como él… así que ni se crea que voy a caer en su jueguito… uno de sus mensajes decía:

_**-Hola preciosura, hoy en la noche te invito a mi fiesta como la ves? No todas tienen el honor de que el mismo Royce las invite-**_

Huyyyy que engreído, en serio me caía súper pésimo, y si supiera que sus "muy queridos amigos" también andaban detrás de mi, bueno en realidad casi un 70% de los chicos de la escuela les gustaba, pero yo no me enredaba con ninguno… sobretodo después de lo que me había pasado la ultima vez, un chico al que adoraba jugó con mis sentimientos y solo me saco provecho, claro se gano mucha popularidad, estaba saliendo con Rosalie Hale! La hija del famosisisimo Peter hale, y solo quería llevarme a la cama y listo… desde esa vez jure mas nunca caer en los brazos de nadie de esa manera, solo puedes confiar en ti mismo, eso era algo que me había enseñado la vida.

En la tarde fui a comprar algunas cosas que me hacían falta para mis usos personales, luego de eso recibí un mensaje de mi mejor amiga y cuñada Alice Cullen, ella era una chica muy linda con el cabello corto, algunos flequillos y castaño oscuro, aunque a veces le decían duendecillo… ella vivía con sus padres y su hermano, Carlisle, Esme y Edward Cullen, eran personas muy bellas( tanto por dentro como por fuera), Alice me dijo en el mensaje que fuera a una noche de pijamadas a su casa, así pasaríamos el domingo aburrido juntas y accedí, no tenia nada mas que hacer.

Y así era mi vida, siempre en rutina… o ayudando a mi mama con su ropa, o estudiando, o comprando cosas o estando con Alice y claro como era una chica popular tenia que comportarme como una, así que de vez en cuando también iba a una que otras fiestas y salía con mis demás amigas, pero nunca había otra cosa para hacer…

Chics les esta gustando la idea? les agradezco que me dejen sus comentarios para asi animarme a seguirr =D se les quiere besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de crepusculo escrita por stephenie meyer =D

Tú…uno en un millón:

Rosalie Hale es una adolescente bella y rica lo que toda chica quisiera ser, pero siempre acostumbrada a la misma rutina todos los días, a vivir siempre lo mismo y a que los chicos solo la buscaran por una sola cosa, así que había jurado nunca mas volver a enamorarse y hasta ahora lo había conseguido, mas sin embargo aparecerá un chico diferente a los demas es "uno en un millón" que cambiara su vida y le hará sentir algo que nunca pensó…

Capitulo 1: La misma rutina

Eran las 8 de la mañana, como de costumbre nunca me levantaba mas tarde de esa hora, tenia una especie de alarma en mi cerebro que decía – DESPIERTA YA ROSALIE!- me di un baño en mi dulce tina con agua caliente, me vestí con una de las tantas prendas de mi grande pero muy grande armario y baje a desayunar con mi familia, mi hermano Jasper que era tan tímido y reservado pero sin embargo éramos muy buenos amigos y mis padres Peter y Elizabeth Hale, mi padre era dueño de una gran empresa de automóviles, una de las mas cotizadas en la ciudad y mi madre dueña de una línea de ropa juvenil, tal vez por eso nos llevábamos tan bien y mi armario siempre lleno de la mejor ropa…compartir con mi familia era bueno pero todos los días era la misma cosa, me levantaba, me bañaba, desayunábamos todos juntos y cada quien a sus quehaceres…

Era sábado, se suponía que ese día siempre una chica de mi edad se iba de fiesta con sus amigas o con su "novio", aunque ese era otro problema de mi vida… los idiotas de hombres! Muchos chicos andaban detrás de mi, muchos de ellos guapísimos, mis amigas me decían que era una especie de tonta por rechazarlos pero sabia exactamente lo que ellos buscaban, solo querían una cosa de mi aparte de mi dinero claro, ya me había llevado varias decepciones en mi vida y jure que mas nunca caería como una boba en los brazos de un imbecil de hombre… todos los sábados ayudaba a mi mama con su línea de ropa era algo que teníamos en común el gusto por la moda!

Él día transcurría como cualquier otro, o mejor dicho como siempre! Ayudando a mi mama con su ropa, quería hacer una nueva combinación de colores totalmente diferente y para eso yo era muy buena, mis amigas como siempre llamándome para que fuera a una de las tantas fiestas que habría hoy en la noche, los chicos del instituto hacían las mejores fiestas de la ciudad pero ya era como una costumbre hacerlas todos los días, bueno no a la exageración pero si todos los fines de semana, también tenia unos cuantos mensajes de Royce, afffff si que me caía mal este tipo! Andaba detrás de mi hace ya algunos meses, no esta acostumbrado a que ninguna chica lo rechacé talvez me estaba volviendo solo un capricho para él, todo el mundo siempre criticándome por ni siquiera voltearlo a ver, ya que es uno de los chicos mas bellos del instituto y el mas popular, pero no estaba dispuesta a enredarme con tipos como él… así que ni se crea que voy a caer en su jueguito… uno de sus mensajes decía:

_**-Hola preciosura, hoy en la noche te invito a mi fiesta como la ves? No todas tienen el honor de que el mismo Royce las invite-**_

Huyyyy que engreído, en serio me caía súper pésimo, y si supiera que sus "muy queridos amigos" también andaban detrás de mi, bueno en realidad casi un 70% de los chicos de la escuela les gustaba, pero yo no me enredaba con ninguno… sobretodo después de lo que me había pasado la ultima vez, un chico al que adoraba jugó con mis sentimientos y solo me saco provecho, claro se gano mucha popularidad, estaba saliendo con Rosalie Hale! La hija del famosisisimo Peter hale, y solo quería llevarme a la cama y listo… desde esa vez jure mas nunca caer en los brazos de nadie de esa manera, solo puedes confiar en ti mismo, eso era algo que me había enseñado la vida.

En la tarde fui a comprar algunas cosas que me hacían falta para mis usos personales, luego de eso recibí un mensaje de mi mejor amiga y cuñada Alice Cullen, ella era una chica muy linda con el cabello corto, algunos flequillos y castaño oscuro, aunque a veces le decían duendecillo… ella vivía con sus padres y su hermano, Carlisle, Esme y Edward Cullen, eran personas muy bellas( tanto por dentro como por fuera), Alice me dijo en el mensaje que fuera a una noche de pijamadas a su casa, así pasaríamos el domingo aburrido juntas y accedí, no tenia nada mas que hacer.

Y así era mi vida, siempre en rutina… o ayudando a mi mama con su ropa, o estudiando, o comprando cosas o estando con Alice y claro como era una chica popular tenia que comportarme como una, así que de vez en cuando también iba a una que otras fiestas y salía con mis demás amigas, pero nunca había otra cosa para hacer…

Chics les esta gustando la idea? les agradezco que me dejen sus comentarios para asi animarme a seguirr =D se les quiere besos!


End file.
